The Beast inside
by DeathKit
Summary: About a new vampire named Keera. to the song Bring me to life by Evanescence. I don't own any of this, it totally owns me.


_**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?**_

How can he say he loves me when he just met me? I look into his eyes, his strange, black eyes and touch his cool skin. He says he knows me well.

_**Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.**_

He stares into my eyes, and suddenly I don't care. Why should I? I have no life back at home, so why should I care now? He gently kisses me.

_**Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,**_

My father always beat me, and my mother was too drunk to notice. They never saw the scars on my wrists, and they ignored me whenever they brought me home from the hospital. My wrists are covered now.

_**Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.**_

He kisses me harsher, and it awakens a hidden beast in me. I hunger for more.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.**_

I kiss him back, our teeth grinding, our tongues searching for an answer. The beast inside me wants it, needs it, and I give it to the beast.

_**(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.**_

He breaks us apart and whispers in my ear," let's go somewhere quieter, Keera." The sound of my name quickens my breath, and I let him take my hand.

_**(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

I've fallen apart inside. I feel nothing, not the razor against my skin, not the bite of death from the pale girl those many moons ago. I doubt anyone's even noticed I left home. I'm empty inside.

_**Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.**_

I close my eyes and let Seth lead me away from the chaos of the rave. I notice now that he is freezing.

_**Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.**_

He leads me into an alley and pushes me roughly against the wall and kisses me. The beast inside likes it, despite the fact the tables will soon turn. I kiss him back.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.**_

His hand runs up my short plaid skirt, and he pulls my panties down slightly. My own fingers snarl in his hair, pulling him in closer. I nip at his lower lip.

_**Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.**_

"Keera," he moans, needing more. They always do. The beast inside gives it to him. We lose our clothes in the dark.

_**(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

This is the only way I can get them close enough to drink them. I feel lost, hopeless, and forgotten. I kill without regret.

_**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.**_

I remember the last day I was at home. Mum was passed out on the couch, and Da was pushing me, toying with me, kissing me. I finally snapped.

_**Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.**_

Something about Seth is different. I finally realize that he has no pulse. I freeze, not knowing what to do next. Is he like me?

_**(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)**_

He pushes me down so he's lying on top of me. "Keera," he says, breathing it into my ear. "So, you finally saw me."

_**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.**_

Something in me opens and blooms. I see Seth in a new light, and I resume my actions with renewed vigor.

_**(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.**_

Seth seems to agree we are in the right to do this. He kisses me back passionately. The beast inside is enraged. We were so close to a meal.

_**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.**_

When I left home, I knew they'd never be able to find all of Da. Mum was still on the couch, dried out of her blood. The dog was by my side, my only friend in death.

_**(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

Seth whispers my name in my ear once more. "Keera." Then he is inside of me.

_**(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.**_

We move together as one, silently calling each others names.

_**(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

A final moan from him and it's over. We lay entangled on the ground for a few moments, reveling in our recent discovery.

_**Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**_

The beast is gone, but I've found something far more important. Someone to share my eternal damnation with. I plan on keeping it this way.


End file.
